You Always Have
by NolaOakenshield30
Summary: *POTENTIAL SPOILERS* This literally popped into my head last night. Basically Bofur and Bilbo talk before the BOTFA...it's bitter sweet. Please enjoy.


Work Text:

"I was so worried…a-about you…when you were in Lake Town."

"Aye…I worried too but, as you can see, we're all alright."

Bilbo smiled and, at his request, helped fasten Bofur's heavy armor.

They, he and Thorin's nephews as well as Oin, had barely arrived and had little time to see the other's before the mad king had ordered them to dress in armor and prepare for war.

"Thank You," Bilbo said softly as he finished helping Bofur, "For defending me I mean. Like you always have."

Bofur shrugged his shoulders, trying to get used to the weight and feel of battler armor, and smiled softly before to Bilbo's shock He pulled his funny hat from his head.

"I see yer reason," the dwarf sighed, "We all do."

Bilbo's heart sank at Bofur's words and he turned away from the dwarf as he thought over his cryptic words.

"So…it's starting?" He asked, "In Thorin…right now?"

"He's been slippin' fer awhile lad," Bofur confessed as his eyes grew distant, "There were signs even when he was in the Blue Mountains. He had a love once y'know? A common dwarf but she was strong and well-liked…she died tryin' to have his baby…tha's when it started in him I s'pose."

Bilbo touched his breast just where his heart beat, as though stricken, and he uttered a shaky sigh.

"Poor Thorin," He mumbled, "Poor us…how can be expect him to lead us in this?"

Bofur, lightly tossing his hat and smirking when it landed atop a mounted battle axe yet to be wielded, said with a cold laugh: "He's gotten us this far…I imagine he can get us through this. But that does depend on us as well, doesn't it now?"

Bilbo nodded slowly, refusing to turn and meet Bofur's gaze, because the tears had welled greatly in his eyes.

"Ye should arm yer self," Bofur advised, "The mithril shirt will serve ye well but ye need a helmet and a weapon, aye? Let's look shall we?"

Without another word Bilbo went on with Bofur's suggestion and after a few moments he found a sword and helmet, both too big, but easy for him to wield along with his own elvish blade.

"Have you ever been to war Bofur?" He asked, taking the heavy helmet off to inspect it once more, "I mean…actual war?"

Bofur shook his head, shrugged, and replied: "I've had me fare share of scraps…but nothin' like this to be honest. I've no choice now…I just have to do it."

Bilbo nodded, but the tears still seeped from his eyes and danced down his face, and before he realized it Bofur's hands cupped his cheeks and wiped them away.

The helmet clattered to the stone floor and Bilbo uttered a terrified whimper.

"Shhh," Bofur advised, "Ye've come this far…don't cry."

"I'm frightened," Bilbo admitted, "I'm not a warrior."

"Nor I," Bofur responded, "…but I've got the will in me to survive…and so do you!" Bilbo's trembling hand touched one of Bofur's own and a warmth went through him then, and he looked deeply into the dwarves soft, concerned gaze.

"Balin," Bilbo explained with a gulp, "He…He told me that you…you're not aloud to love outside your kind?"

Bofur tensed, searched Bilbo's eyes for a moment, and then smirked.

"We're aloud to love," He explained, "But ours is dyin' race…we stick together…even if means heartache."

Bilbo sniffled and for the moment the two of them, the dwarf and the hobbit, stared at one another without speaking.

"Um," announced a flat voice, "Thorin's callin' us to the front ye two. Best get movin' or ye will both miss out on all the fun."

Bofur looked at Dwalin, his hands dropped to his side, and Bilbo turned and nodded toward the large dwarf.

"We'll be there soon," He explained, "Bofur was just-eh-helping me get ready."

"I'm sure," Dwalin grunted with a wave of his hand, "Be quick!"

When he'd gone Bilbo relaxed completely as Bofur's arms took him up from behind; he pressed into the dwarf's firm body and He smirked when Bofur chuckled.

"Did Balin also tell ye about the other part of it?" Bofur asked as Bilbo's hands rested over Bofur's thicker ones, "Did he?"

Bilbo shook his head against Bofur's chest; waiting for the toymaker to go on with his explanation. Hoping against all hope that the dwarf's words would ease his heavy heart.

"We only love once," Bofur explained softly and in a tight voice, "None come after…none take that beings place no matter what…no matter how lonely it gets. We only love once."

A single tear glided down the hobbit's cheek just as he felt Bofur's lips press into the curls of his dirty hair, the tear fell to the stone floor of the dark and dusty armory just as the dwarf very slowly released him.

"Ye stay close," Bofur advised Bilbo, trying to hide the wetness that had sprang into his own eyes just as he'd started to go, "Ye stay close to me Bilbo Baggins…and I'll keep watch over ye."

Bilbo wiped his eyes and picked up his heavy helmet and when he'd finished drying his eyes he met Bofur's once more and whispered: "I know you will…you always have."


End file.
